


The Other Side

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Bonding, Coma, Death, Emergency - Freeform, Experience, Family, Forgiveness, Gen, Ghosts, Hospital, Hurt, Memories, Mourning, Near Death, OF, OOBE, Other Side, Out, Peace, Spirits, Surgery, Trust, Waiting, Wounded, body - Freeform, crossing over, dying, friends - Freeform, haunted, injured, inner peace, near - Freeform, operation, out of body experience, partners, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: After being shot Hank has an out of body experience that lets him see his family one last time. Connor remains at Hank's beside waiting for the detective to wake, hoping to see Hank pull through so he can make amends to his closest friend after being injured in the line of duty. It's a painful waiting game as the detective endures the wound that threatens to take his life.





	The Other Side

The E.R. was a flurry of frantic activity as a team of doctors met the ambulance parked out in the front of the hospital's emergency entrance. The ambulance doors opened up wide and an android team of orderlies lowered the gurney to the ground gently to wheel the patient inside. Two human paramedics were fighting to keep their critically injured patient as stable as possible as he was wheeled inside the hospital through the emergency doors to receive treatment. One paramedic was calling out vitals while applying pressure to the bleeding wound in the man's chest, while the second paramedic was using an ambubag to force the man to breathe.

"Single G.S.W. to the upper left chest." The first paramedic announced as the doctor now in charge of the man's care lifted the unconscious man's eyelids to check his pupils with a penlight. "Lost two pints of blood, went into full cardiac arrest and was resuscitated en route. He's going into hypovolemic shock."

Connor rushed into the hospital after the gurney as his L.E.D. rapidly flickered red in fear. The deviant android attempted to follow after the gurney but was ushered away as the team of doctors, nurses and paramedics worked together to try to stabilize the dying man.

"Sir!" One of the nurses put her hands to Connor's shoulder to push him back from the emergency treatment room, and back toward the waiting room. "You need to stand back and let the doctor's assess his condition."

"I understand that," Connor refuted stubbornly as he tried to get past her in a desperate bid to check on the dying man with his own eyes and scanners. "but I need to see him! Please."

The doctors were working quickly to examine the devastating injury while keeping track of the man's waning vital signs. The cardiac monitor recording his heartbeat began to screech in a loud, faltering pattern as his heart struggled to beat, and began to slip away from the delicate fingers of life and fall into the inescapable abyss of death.

"He's coding." A doctor announced as the bleeding wound to the man's chest was briefly exposed and smothered under pressure bandages. "If we're going to save him he needs to get on an operating table, NOW."

Connor tried again to get to the gurney but the nurse was dedicated to her job and insistent that Connor stay back. "Sir." She repeated as she pushed harder against Connor's shoulders and succeeded in keep him at bay. "I'm sorry, but you must stay out here."

"Please let me see him for one moment." The deviant practically begged as the gurney was wheeled through the double doors out of the treatment room and into an emergency O.R. to prepare for surgery. "I have to speak to him!"

"I know you're worried about your partner, but there's nothing you can do for him. Let the doctors take care of him."

"...You don't understand." Connor's soulful brown eyes were heavy with emotion and unshed tears as he watched the doors swing back shut, completely obscuring the corridor beyond as the dying man was wheeled away. "He's not just my partner," fighting back against his tears Connor looked the nurse right in her hazel eyes and let the words fall naturally from his mouth. "he's my _father_."

* * *

Quickly but carefully Hank was placed on the emergency operating table as a team of surgeons scrubbed up and prepared for the delicate task of removing the bullet from Hank's chest, and away from his struggling heart. The attending emergency physicians worked to stabilize Hank as much as possible; giving him blood and plasma to replace what he had lost to bring his blood pressure back up to a stable level, while also sterilizing his wound for the impending surgery that would either save his life, or take it.

Nurses attached wireless cardiac leads to Hank's chest while the anesthesiologist intubated Hank to allow a respirator to breathe on his behalf while under the heavy sedatives, and to ensure he took a deep breath even with his chest opened and exposed to the outside air. Doctors and nurses hovered over Hank's chest as his heart rate, blood pressure, oxygen saturation level, respiration rate and body temperature were all being recorded wireless on a nearby cardiac monitor.

The entire surgical team was working in perfect synchronization to save the injured detective's life.

Hank himself was somewhere between awake and asleep as his blue eyes partially opened to peer up at the blurry ceiling overhead. The last remnants of his conscious mind were fighting to remain active even as his life slipped away, and the powerful anesthesia began to course through his veins. Turning his fuzzy gaze slightly he peered through the observation window of the operating room and saw a figure with a glowing red light in their temple watching over him.

Upon seeing Connor standing outside the glass watching over with his own fear filled brown eyes, his L.E.D. still flickering red in distress, Hank blinked slowly as a strange sense of comfort washed over him. As his eyes slipped shut Hank caught a fleeting glimpse of someone else standing beside Connor. Someone shorter than the deviant, someone very familiar to Hank, and someone who should not have been there at all. Their name was but a fleeting whisper inside Hank's own mind as he lost the fight to remain conscious and fell prey to the dark bliss of nothingness that engulfed him within seconds.

"...Cole."

* * *

Through the observation window Connor watched in silent fear as the surgical team draped a pale blue sheet over Hank's abdomen and sterilized the location of the bullet wound in his upper chest. It was nerve racking to see Hank so weak, pale and helpless on the operating table as a team of surgeons gathered around him, and worked in tandem to keep the senior detective from succumbing to his wound.

As Connor ran a scan over the wounded detective's body through the glass he noted Hank's weak vital signs and the dangerous location of the bullet still inside of his chest. It was hauntingly close to his heart, and had become wedged in his ribcage behind the struggling, beating organ.

"Please Hank." The deviant begged in a breathy whisper as he watched the surgery unfolding right before his eyes in painfully vivid detail. "I need you to pull through. You're my family and I can't live alone. I can't live at all, I don't... know how. You still have so much to teach me. I want to learn more from you."

Bowing his head a little he tore his soulful brown eyes from the emergency procedure that revolved around opening Hank's chest to get to the bullet, to keep his heart beating, and stared at the white linoleum floor beneath his feet despondently.

"I'm so sorry you got shot... Please forgive me." Tears were threatening to fall from his incredibly human eyes at any moment. A gesture of fear, regret, remorse and empathy that Connor was fighting to contain. "I need you to survive, Hank. You're my father and the only person I trust. Please don't go, don't leave me behind."

* * *

A sense of peace and warmth washed over Hank as he opened his eyes, and took in a deep breath without a shooting pain searing through his chest. Glancing about he saw that he was standing alone on a wooden dock that was stretching out into the middle of a beautiful, calm lake. Looking up toward the blue sky he was greeted by the warm rays of the sun, and felt a gentle breeze on his face.

"I know this place."

Turning around slowly he was greeted by the sight of the cabin that he had visited a few dozen times in the past with his family; his late wife Barbara, and his late son Cole. They loved their summers together at the lake, and it held some of Hank's fondest memories.

"...It hasn't changed a bit." A smile that rivaled the sun's warmth fell over Hank's face as his sense of peace and belonging only seemed to flourish. As he walked down the wooden dock and set foot on the lush green grass of the property he caught sight of a Saint Bernard running around and barking loudly as his tail wagged about happily. "Sumo!"

The dog stopped short at the sound of Hank's voice and began trotting toward him.

Hank crouched down and let Sumo run up to him as the dog began licking his hands then side of his face as the massive dog's tail began to wag. "Hey, boy. You're here too, huh?"

Sumo grumbled and pawed at Hank's hands as if trying to get his attention.

"What's up?"

The massive dog grumbled again and whimpered as he trotted up to the backdoor of the house and pawed at the door eagerly.

"Alright, let's go inside."

Pushing open the door Hank was greeted by the aroma of a home cooked meal as he set foot inside the cabin. Sumo rushed over to the kitchen where a kind woman was standing in front of the stove and singing a little tune to herself. Sumo sat down obediently and wagged his tail as the woman reached her hand down and rubbed his ears affectionately.

Recognizing the woman instantly Hank called her name in a cautious whisper as his emotions threatened to steal his voice. "...Barb?"

"Hi, Hank." Barbara turned away from the stove and looked at her husband with loving eyes. She looked just as Hank remembered her, and she exuded happiness and peace with her very presence. "I missed you."

"Barb..." Taking a shaking step forward Hank all but fell into her arms as she reached out to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against his chest. "You're really here."

"Yes, I'm here." Her hand reached up and gently combed through his gray locks of hair as she buried her face against his shoulder. "I missed you so much."

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"I never left you, Hank. You couldn't see me, but I was always with you."

Tears streamed down Hank's face as he held onto his wife with his heart thundering in his chest. "Where are we now?"

"Exactly where you want us to be." She let go of her hug and gingerly put her hands to the sides of his face. "At peace."

"...So I'm really... dead?"

"No, not yet." Barbara's voice remained soft and sweet as she spoke with her husband. "But Hank, you are dying."

Taking a step back from Barbara somewhat confused Hank pressed his hand to his chest. His clothing was still intact, yet he could feel a dull ache in his chest where he had been shot. "...The bullet."

"Hank," she nodded subtly to confirm his suspicion. "you have to go back."

"Go back?"

"You still have so much to live for. A new family to protect."

"Barb, I've been waiting for so long to see you again. I don't want to leave you."

"You have to, Hank. It's not your time and you still have someone to take care of."

"I have to take care of you and Cole." It was then Hank realized he hadn't seen Cole as he entered the cabin. "Where is he?"

"He's looking for you."

"...Outside?"

"Hank." Barbara's hands slipped down from Hank's face and took hold of both of his hands in a tight, but gentle grip between them as they stood facing each other with loving gazes. "You have to find him and you have to tell him everything you want to say. It's not too late to talk to him, and he'll understand why he needs to wait a while longer before you can come here to stay."

Hank felt a sob hitch in his chest as he forced himself to keep his voice level. "...I can't say goodbye."

"Then don't. Just tell him everything you've been wanting to say to him after all this time."

"...I love you, Barb. I don't want to leave you again. I _can't_ leave you."

"You're not, Hank. Like I told you, I've been with you every step of the way and I've been here with Cole. We're always with you and you're never alone. But you have to go back and take care of the people who still need you."

"When will I see you again?"

Returning her hand to his cheek she gently wiped away a tear with her thumb as she looked into his dark blue eyes and smiled. "Hopefully not for a long time."

Placing his hand over top her hand he leaned into her touch and sighed. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. I'll never stop loving you." Getting up on her tiptoes she kissed Hank and pressed her palm over the center of his chest where he had been shot. "I'll be waiting for you right here, on the other side, when it's time. I promise."

* * *

Loyal and worried Connor had been standing statuesque outside the window watching the surgery unfold in realtime before his eyes for almost two hours. As his L.E.D. flashed red at a rapid clip he stared at the display of Hank laying prone on the surgical table with his bloody chest opened, and a surgeon searching for the offending bullet while also delicately repairing torn vessels and surrounding tissues as he diligently worked.

The deviant was exhausted from the emotionally draining day and he refused to leave the hospital until he knew one way or the other if Hank was going to survive the surgery.

Hank's dark red blood had dried against the palms of his hands and over the front of his white shirt making him feel uneasy every time he caught sight of his hands nervously fidgeting before him.

Everything was still fresh in Connor's mind.

The shooting, the blood, the shouting...

"...I'm sorry, Hank."

* * *

_A deranged man had pointed his gun at Connor's head and threatened to pull the trigger. Hank had seen the man and reacted swiftly, pushing Connor out of harm's way and the man panicked when he realized that a second cop was at the scene of the crime. Squeezing the trigger and shooting Hank in the chest as a result of his own panic, the man back off for only a moment while Hank began to quickly bleed out._

_Hank collapsed to the ground and Connor threw himself down on the ground to apply pressure to Hank's bleeding chest with his hands. With his back to the shooter Connor was left completely defenseless and was only aware of the danger he was still in after Hank raised his own gun in a trembling hand and managed to take down the shooter with two well executed shots; one to the chest and the second to the abdomen dropping him in seconds._

_As the shooter dropped to the ground in a growing puddle of his own blood the danger had been eliminated, but the aftermath was only beginning to rear its ugly head._

_"...Hank?" Connor's L.E.D. cycled between red and yellow as he ran a scan over Hank's vitals, summoned an ambulance and monitored the police scanner to monitor patrols in the area. "Hank, hold on. The ambulance is coming."_

_The senior detective's blue eyes were drifting shut and his breathing was becoming more and more labored under Connor's strong hands._

_"Please hold on, Hank." The deviant had pleaded as he refused to budge, and kept vigil over his downed partner; his father. "I'll help you pull through this. Just hold on for me."_

* * *

Connor suddenly snapped back to reality and his legs began to shake. Weak from exhaustion and running on low-power Connor had no choice but to sit down in a nearby chair as he continued to monitor Hank's vitals from afar.

"I'm so sorry, Hank." Connor whispered as he leaned forward in his chair, his arms draped over the top of his knees to let his hands hang limply in front of him. Staring blankly at the floor the deviant felt relentless guilt for what had befallen his best friend, his surrogate father. "It's my fault you had been shot. I should've been paying closer attention and I should've seen the man with the gun. It's my fault... It's always my fault."

From down the corridor Hank found himself watching Connor as the deviant quietly cried and blamed himself for the horrible day's events. The senior detective didn't remember how he got back to the hospital, but he knew what he was watching was real.

"Connor, it's not your fault."

The deviant didn't react to the sound of Hank's voice as he remained in his seat, motionless and lost to silent grief.

"Connor." Hank raised his voice slightly as he took a step forward and called out to the weeping deviant. "Come on, kid, don't-" From the other side of where Connor was sitting Hank caught sight of a little boy right next to the upset deviant, and immediately recognized the little boy's face without a single doubt in his heart. "...Cole."

Cole reached out his hand and put on the back of Connor's hand, but just as the deviant couldn't hear Hank's voice he couldn't feel Cole's presence.

"Cole."

"Hi, dad."

The sound of Cole's voice had an unexpectedly peaceful effect on Hank's heart. Walking over to where the two were sitting together, to where his two sons were sitting side by side, and sat down next to Cole.

"Cole, how long have you..." Reaching out his hand he put his palm down on the little boy's shoulder and almost sobbed as his palm made contact with Cole's warm shoulder. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too." Cole noticed the tears forming in Hank's eyes and couldn't stop himself from asking about them. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy." Keeping a smile on his face Hank spoke to his son as if everything were in fact normal. "These are tears of joy because I can talk to you again."

"I try to talk to you when you're sleeping, but I guess you don't hear me."

"I hear ya' son. I just don't know what to say sometimes."

"Oh. Okay."

Doing his best to remain composed and not shaken by everything that was happening Hank spoke to his late son with utter love in his voice. "Why are you here?"

"Because you're hurt."

"...Yeah. I am."

"Mom said you going to visit for a while and I wanted to see you."

"I've wanted to see you for a long time, too, son."

"Mom also said you wouldn't visit forever though."

"...No. Not yet."

"Why?"

"...It's hard to explain, but, I still have a lot of work to do."

"With Connor?"

"Yeah." He pulled Cole up against his side to hug him gently, and closed his eyes tightly to restrain his elated tears as he felt Cole quickly cuddle up against his side. "With Connor."

"Connor's sad right now."

"...I know." Tightening his hug around Cole's shoulders Hank stared at the deviant's somber face and sighed. "I'm sad, too."

"Because you're hurt?"

"It's because I don't want to leave you or your mom, yet. And because seeing Connor sad makes me sad, too."

"Connor's nice."

"Yeah, he is."

"How come more people aren't nicer to him?"

"That's hard to explain, too." It wasn't a conversation that Hank wanted to have with Cole, but he wanted to be honest. "Some people don't see Connor the way you and I do."

"He's an android. That's why, huh?"

"Yeah, son. That's why.

"But he's nice!"

"A lot of people don't care that he's nice since he's an android. Those people are judging him before they get to know."

"That shouldn't matter."

"You're right, Cole. It shouldn't."

"You were mad at androids for a long time, right?"

Hank let out a breathy sigh, his chest tightening a little in pain as he did so. "...Yeah. I was."

"Why?"

"Because... I was angry because the hospital didn't... They didn't help you, Cole. And it was an android who was taking care of you. I blamed that android for what happened and then I just got mad at ALL the androids because I was so angry and didn't know what to do."

"It wasn't the android's fault. The other car hit us. I remember that."

"You're right. And I was wrong to be mad at androids. Connor helped me to see that androids aren't to blame because we humans fu-" Catching himself before he swore Hank changed his word choice. " _messed_ things up. And Connor turned into one of my best friends."

"He keeps saying you're his dad." The tone of Cole's voice was sweet and innocent as any child ever could be. "Why?"

"Now that one is a lot easier to explain." Hank smiled a little as he rubbed his hand up and down Cole's arm as he held him in a hug. Cole's hand was still on top of Connor's hand, even though the deviant didn't know that Cole and Hank were there beside him. "Connor is like a son to me, and that means I'm like a dad to him."

"So he's like my brother?"

"Yeah, Cole." Hank wiped away a tear as he smiled at Connor reached out a hand to rest against Connor's shoulder. "He's your brother. I'm sorry you two didn't get the chance to meet sooner."

"Do you think he would've liked me?"

"Without a doubt. If he can put up with me, then I know he would've loved you."

"And mom?"

"Mom, too."

"Dad, are you going to be mad forever?"

"No, son. I promise I'll stop being mad all the time. I'm trying to be nicer, but I know I can be pretty mean and short-tempered. I'm sorry if that upsets you."

"It's okay." Cole quickly forgave Hank and flashed him a big smile. "Mom said we'll all be together at the cabin as a big family someday. That'll make you happy."

"She's right. Someday we'll all be back together again and everyone will be happy."

"When?"

"I don't know, son. But it will happen and then we'll be together forever. Nothing will tear us apart ever again."

"Good. I like it when we're together."

Cole pressed up against Hank's side even more and Hank just held onto his son in a tight hug as he watched Connor sitting alone in unspoken grief. Time passed by at an undetectable speed but Hank knew he'd have to wake up soon, and he didn't want to have Cole sitting alone; unseen, without him there.

"Cole, I'm going to take you back to your mom now."

"Do I have to go?"

"Yeah, buddy. It's time."

"...Okay."

Holding Cole's hand in his own Hank walked with his son at his side to lead him back to the safety of the cabin, while Connor was left to himself to wallow in his grief. "I'll be back, Connor." Hank promised despite knowing Connor couldn't hear him. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Sitting alone Connor refused to cry anymore and stayed emotionally strong for Hank. Glancing up toward the window he watched as the surgeon finally pulled the bullet from Hank's chest and dropped the lethal chunk of metal down into the basin to be taken into evidence later. The metal 'tink' of the bullet hitting the basin was inaudible to anyone outside of the operating room, except to Connor.

The deviant heard everything happening through the window, and it made Connor's heart ache.

"...Forgive me, Hank. Please forgive me."

* * *

Walking to the cabin with Cole's hand in his own Hank guided his son back to Barbara who was standing outside the cabin door with Sumo beside her. It was such a beautiful sight to see his wife again, smiling and happy, and to see Cole go running up to her and get scooped up into her loving arms. Reuniting with his family in front of the door Hank wrapped his arms around his wife and son and help them tight in a loving hug.

"I love you both, so much."

"We love you, too, Hank."

"Barb, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. And Cole, I'm sorry you got hurt in the accident."

Barbara ran her hand through his hair again as she kissed his cheek. "Hank, stop blaming yourself for what other people did. And please, forgive yourself. It's okay to live your life without us."

"I didn't want to."

"I know, but what happened to us was not your fault. Let go of your guilt and move forward, please."

Hearing the words he thought he'd never hear Hank began to breakdown a little and cray. As he did Barbara's arm tightened around him and Cole wrapped both arms around Hank's neck as he gave his dad a much needed hug.

"Please, Hank, be happy. You have the right to be happy and you deserve to be happy."

"...I'll try, Barb. I really will."

"Go back." She kissed him again as she pulled her hand away from his hair slowly. "You sill have someone else to protect."

"He doesn't need me to protect him."

"Yes he does." She replied sweetly as she held onto Hank for a moment longer. "He needs you the way a child needs their father. And let him know that."

"You're too kind for your own good. You know that, right?"

"And you're too stubborn." Barbara teased lovingly. "I think that's why I like your new partner. He's a lot like you."

"...I love you." He repeated as he reluctantly let go of his wife and son and took a step back. He kept one hand wrapped around Barbara's hand, even as a warm white light enveloped him and slowly stole his family from his sight "And I always will."

* * *

A gentle rhythmic beeping sound filled Hank's ears. It started as a low, distant sound then it became louder and louder as Hank felt his body growing heavier and heavier. He felt cold, his body heavy and numb, and he was exhausted. Darkness overtook the white light as he realized that he was laying on his back in a soft bed back in the hospital, back in the real world. A gentle pressure on the back of his right hand alerted the weakened senior detective to the presence of another person sitting beside him, keeping ever vigil.

"...wake up."

The voice was familiar, whispering and full of utter melancholy.

"Connor." The name was only spoken in Hank's mind as he voice failed to utter a sound.

"I'm sorry, Hank." The deviant apologized as he kept his hand over the back of Hank's hand to support his injured friend and remind Hank that he wasn't alone as he healed. "I'm so sorry. I should've seen the gun. It's my fault you were shot."

"Don't blame yourself." Hank stated in his mind, the plea reminiscent of Barbara. "It wasn't your fault. The man who shot me is the one at fault. He would've killed you. I had to push you out of the way."

"...Please wake up." Connor asked in a low voice as he stayed at Hank's beside. "I need you to wake up. I need you to know how sorry I am."

"Connor, don't be sorry!"

"I'll help you get better, no matter how long it takes. You're my friend and you're the only friend I have."

 

 

 

 

 

As the deviant's hand trembled and remained a top his own Hank tried to move his fingers to let Connor know he was there. To let him know that he was going to be okay. Forcing his hand to move, barely able to make his index finger budge, the senior detective's head turned slightly against the pillow toward Connor's direction as Hank's blurry, blue eyes cracked open.

Connor was sitting in a chair beside the bed with his head hung low. One hand was resting over Hank's hand, and the other was pressed over his tear filled eyes. The red tinted L.E.D. pulsed slowly in his temple as the deviant struggled with his own emotions and guilt.

Behind Connor, standing in the doorway of the hospital room, Hank swore he saw a woman and a little boy watching from the distance. Their presence was familiar and welcoming, making Hank feel more at ease. Blinking his eyes slowly his vision steadily cleared, and as his eyes cleared the woman and boy slowly vanished from sight.

Forcing his voice to respond at long last he spoke to his pained friend in a sympathetic tone. "...Connor."

The deviant's head shot up and his tear-filled brown eyes stared at Hank almost as if in disbelief. "Hank."

As soon as the detective regained consciousness a doctor and a nurse entered the room to check his vitals and run a few tests. Though still very weak Hank was stable and alert. The doctor and nurse left the room quietly to allow the two detectives to be alone again and talk to each other.

"...I'm-"

"Hank, I'm so sorry!" Connor tightened his hand over Hank's hand, afraid to let him go as he cut him off mid sentence. "It's my fault! You-"

"Connor." Hank's voice was firm but not aggressive. "...It's _not_ your fault."

Just like Hank the deviant began to breakdown a little. As he fought but failed to control his emotional relief he bowed his head down until his forehead was resting against Hank's forearm. Feeling relieved at long last he began to silently weep, his body trembling with heartwrenching sobs at Hank's side. "...He was aiming at me."

"I know, son." Lightly Hank put his other hand on the back of Connor's head to rest his fingers against the deviant's dark locks of hair. "...That's why I stepped in the line of fire. ...I didn't want him to hurt you."

"I'm an android." Connor shook his head slightly as his L.E.D. flickered red quicker in his temple. "I can be replaced. You can't."

"...You're wrong."

Connor lifted his head just enough to look Hank in the eyes for a moment.

"...No one can replace you, Connor. You're my son."

Dropping his head back down Connor continued to weep and with his tears came a sense of relief to hear Hank speaking to him, to hear Hank tell him that they were both going to be okay and that their friendship wasn't a mistake. "I'm glad you woke up." The deviant muttered as his L.E.D. went back to yellow at last. "I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there to keep me from making more mistakes."

"...Connor, you don't need me to keep you on track. You were making the right decisions before we even met." Hank was confident in his words as he tried to comfort the needlessly guilt-riddled deviant. "The only difference is I'm telling you that you were right, while everyone else trying to _use_ you was telling you that your decisions were wrong."

"It feels like you're the only family I have, Hank. I don't want to lose you. Even if what I feel is wrong, I believe this what a family is supposed to be like."

"...The feeling's mutual, son. You're not wrong."

Lifting up his head again he looked at Hank as if needing reassurance. "...You think of me as family?"

"Yeah, kid." Using what little strength he had regained while resting after the surgery he pulled Connor in closer and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "I think of you as family. You're like a son to me." Lowering his voice he looked past Connor's shoulder to the now empty doorway and smiled a little. "You're now officially Cole's older brother. That makes you my family."

_**-The End** _


End file.
